Karaa Y'ganasive
“The mind is the limit. As long as the mind can envision the fact that you can do something, you can do it, as long as you really believe 100 percent.” Arnold Schwarzenegger. Say hi to Karaa while you can, you might never see her again. She's the elusive hacker no one can catch. Temporarily in Metro City. Physical Height: 4'8"/145cm Build: Like an Active Yoga enthusiast, slender with hint of muscles Eye color: Bright Light Yellow Hair color and style: Bald Skin tone: Dark green with brown undertone Other notable physical features: Light Brown and Light Green Markings, White Ink Tattoos on her stomach, left thigh and back. Clothing style: Industrial/Urban style Karaa doesn't speak much but her voice is very deep, kind of quiet and slightly raspy. A bedroom voice. Pointy ears Emotional General mood: Because of a lack of better word I'd say it's something between skeptical and whatever Likes: Butterflies, gambling, nature, techno music, Internet, gadgets and tinkering with them, Coca Cola, dancing, elves Dislikes: Sprite, classical music, boring people, big crowds to a degree, Police and generally and sort of authority (except her parents) Skills and Abilities *Hyperthymesia and Eidetic Memory *Super Genious Hacking skills *Handy (wo)man - can fix whatever mechanical *Speaks fluently: English, Chinese, French, Japanese, Swahili, Spanish *Very agile *Hightened senses - Very clear Night Vision and Acute hearing close to dog's. *Parkour *Dancing - StreetDance - modern dances mostly Weaknesses Basically same as humans. History When the planet got sucked into the hole, her parents and few others Green People were actually in a colony on a completely different planet. They were rather surprised to find out their home planet was destroyed when they tried to go back. She was born after the planet disappeared and grew up in that colony, later her parents moved to Earth. She lived with them in Congo Basin for some time until she was 18 and started travelling the world. She first ended up in Hong Kong then travelled to Tokio and then ended up in New York, recently she came to Metro City. Being short on cash in Hong Kong Karaa had to figure out how to make a living and definitely did not wanted to go for prostitution, so she started to pick pockets, after being caught once, she put her mind to use and began to use Internet for this. Which came to be a jackpot. Under the alias: Y3770W Mi74dy she hacked thousands of companies and people and got away with it. She has probably every single agency after her (CIA, KGB ect.) but no one knows how she looks like. She's too good for them. She came to Metro City because of one man - Harrison Drake. His security system was something she saw as a challenge and wants to conquer. Plus money and informations that she could sell for billions of dollars. Current Information Roaming the streets and meeting new people. Relationships Parents: Evian Y'ganasive (father), M'battel Y'ganasive (mother) Siblings: At'uan (younger brother) Other family: grandparents (deceased), uncle and aunt (alive in colony) and couple cousins Significant other(s): None Children: None Friends: None Rivals: A lot Enemies: All of the world's security agencies. Gallery Dinogeddon-DollDivine.jpg|Dinogeddon Doll Maker Karaa Kara Clothes style.jpg|Waivera Doll Maker - Karaa's clothing style Category:Alien Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Mun Eve